


The Diary of a Pregnant Seith Mage

by Awesomemedic78



Series: Cat and Lex Sinclair: Breaking Molds [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cranky Emotional Pregnant Lady who is a Seith Mage, Daevale, Desna1, F/M, Gen, Keeping traditions, Nightmare Senshi, Pradeshverse, Weird Magic Cravings, Weird food cravings, Woos of Pregnancy, breaking traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78
Summary: Beck and Cat have gotten Promised and now are expecting their first child. The ban on seith magic has just been lifted. The Blood Hunters are no longer part of the Steel Council until it is rebuilt after the Hall of Two Truth convened.The couple now has to deal with a new dynamic to their relationship, surviving the changes of pregnancy that every woman goes through.Lex Sinclair is now adjusting to having more than just Cat in her life and trying to figure out where she is in her own. She loves her clan's traditions all the while Cat loves to break them, ok just most of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second piece to Heart and Soul. It takes place just after the Hall of Two Truths convene.
> 
> The Pradeshes belong to Desna while our prickly celestial mage is all Nightmare Senshi's. Cat and Lex and all the Sinclairs are my own creation. We have neatly fit these lovely families in the Fairy Tail universe created by Hiro Mashimo.

Diary of a Pregnant Seith Mage

(May the Gods have mercy on Beck’s Soul)

 

The end of the hall of Two truths had convened Hestor laid passed out in Kaleb's arms, confusion reigned in the Magic Council Chambers. Mumbles that it was a mistake to lift the ban on the seiths in Bosco and that it should be extended to celestial dark mages. Things about sending Hestor back to Stella to stay so that he wouldn’t harm the people of Bosco until he had control on the Hall.

 

Arman was there with Tesso and both had witnessed what had happened to Grendace like everyone else in the chambers. The two men were glad to see that waste of human flesh go but neither would admit it aloud. Arman nudged Tesso that he needed to get order in the chamber with the Knights before there was a fight. There was still a rift between those that wanted the ban in place and those that felt it wasn’t necessary. With the direction from the general, the knights were able to bring order to the Magic Council Chambers allowing Kaleb to carry Hestor out and Beck to escort Cat out without incident.

 

In Kaleb’s suite at the White Sea guild, the Mindbender placed the silver-haired mage in his bay window as he pulled a chair up next to him. He had seen him like this a couple of other times that the Hall was put to use. The first time he was out for a few days the other time he was out for a few hours. He wasn’t sure how long he would be out this time. He looked over at his best friend and his promised. “What happened you two were following him and so what Lex?” he asked. His lavender eyes looking back and forth between the couple.

 

Cat looked nervously between Kaleb and Beck and then at Hestor. Her hand went absently to her flat lower stomach. She looked down at her feet and shifted a little pushing the wave of nausea back. She really hadn’t seen Kaleb since she had to bring that damn box of souls to his office. “Kaleb...I...Hestor was at our apartment with Cris when I told Beck I was...that...that I was,” she started and then mumbled, “I’m pregnant.” She felt unusually shy telling Kaleb the news. She curled her arms around Beck’s waist and hide her face in his lower chest.

 

Kaleb raised his eyebrows in shock. It wasn’t the news he was expecting. He knew his friend had finally gotten promised to Cat several months ago. After the how soul box ordeal with her disappearing into the celestial world, things were a little tense for about an hour after she disappeared between Beck and Hestor. Once she returned he thought he took her back to Magnolia. Apparently not, he was finding out. He shook his head, “I take it she’s been staying with you the past two months illegally. You don’t have to worry about it now. The ban has been lifted. Seith magic is legal now in Bosco.” he smiled at his long time friend, stood and shook his hand while pulling him into an embrace, “Congratulations, Beck.”

 

Pulling back from his guild master, “The ban has been truly lifted she’s free, my...our child won’t be in danger?” He looked quizzically feeling anxious out of habit because they had been living in secret for two months. It how she ended up pregnant, to begin with, birth control was the last thing on either of their minds while trying to keep hidden. He wrapped a protective arm around her out of habit and pull Cat tight against him.

 

Kaleb looked back to the resting stellar mage. His face was relaxed and his breathing easy. This would be the third time this has happened and it was never an easy thing to see his only celestial mage and good friend in the state of vulnerability. He wasn’t saying that his spirits wouldn’t protect the man if there was actual danger. There was just something that just pulled him towards Hestor. For all his intelligence he couldn’t think of the words to explain it nor acknowledge the emotions that were just beneath the surface.

 

Cat looked up at Beck and they shared a secret smile. He couldn’t do anything on the level that his promised could but with her holding onto him combined with the strong emotions that Kaleb was feeling towards the other man. Beck could faintly see the bright souls. reaching for each other. This was the only time he had been able to witness this.

 

Beck cleared his throat to get Kaleb attention, “After Cat told me she was pregnant, he entered that trance and started walking for the Magic Council Chambers…”

 

Cat ran to the nearest trash can and was hanging her head in it. “Don’t…” She retched, “Mind me…” Emptying the contents of her stomach in the trash can, waving her hands at the two men talking. She sorta tuned them out focusing on keeping whatever was left in her stomach down. She found a chair to sit on and rested her head on the lip of the trash can. The acidic odor of her own vomit burnt her nose a little but nothing else was wanting to come up at the moment.

 

Star dust filled the area that Hestor was convalescing in. Kek-t appeared. She walked over to her resting master and patted his cheek, “He’ll be find, Mindbender. He’s strong. He just needs to finish the Hall keys.” She waltz over towards Cat and rubbed the soul mage’s back and began to braid her long hair before she spoke, “The Hall was convened because this one is with child and needs to be with her mate.The man that was put on trial would not have allowed it. Used it against Catrina. Also she is a descendant of an Anubis Temple Seith mage. ” She smirked not saying anything else on the matter. Once she was satisfied with the braid to keep Cat’s hair back she disappeared.

 

“Hey look, vague spirit information. I love it don’t you guys…” Cat said as she vomited again.

 

__________________________

 

“Cat! Why haven’t you packed anything yet? We are leaving in a few days.” Lex let out a frustrated sound. She had told her sister that they were leaving for Daevale in three days. Cat had nothing packed. Lex loved her sister but she was infuriating at times. Throughout their lives since the clan was destroyed when they were six, Cat hasn’t wanted anything to do with traditions of their clan. She would run off and play with Tito when they lived at the small cabin north of Pelerno. When they finally moved into the city proper at the White Sea guild, Cat was always running with Vander creating chaos and mischief.

 

The sounds of the toilet flushing answered Lex’s question about why Cat wasn’t out in the kitchen listening to her rant at her. “What if I don’t want to go? I can’t keep anything down and I’ve lost three pounds. Cristoff nor Xally are not happy about the weight loss. They say I’m suppose to GAIN weight not lose it because I’m already a small girl anyway…” Cat rolled her eyes. She was not happy about vomiting everything back up as soon as she would eat it. Nothing appealed to her, maybe crackers and water. There was no way she wanted to hike up into the frigid mountains of Bosco where her clan used to lived with morning sickness.

 

Lex was concerned about her sister’s morning sickness and now learning about the weight loss it would be a bad idea to go up into the mountains. “Fine but as soon as Cristoff and Xally are happy with your weight gain and clear you for traveling we are going to Daevale.”

 

Cat let out a long sigh, “Tell me, sister, why is it so important that I have to go to Daevale? It just some small little town where the three countries of Bosco, Stella, and Iceberg meet.”

 

“Gah! You tell me why you're so insistent to not go carry on traditions. You’ve placed the braids in Beck’s hair and even have his in your own. Why are you so afraid of following our clan’s traditions.” Lex huffed in frustration.

 

“I don’t know...I’ve never met another seith mage other than Grammie and Bixy. Seith magic freaked me out when I was a kid. It fucked with my head. What if I go to Daevale and they try to do something to me and peanut? What if they tried to make me lose peanut? What if…what if” Cat couldn’t finish she was hyperventilating and crying. Lex had pulled her into and hug and lead her to the couch.

 

Lex held her sister. She never thought about the horrific thoughts that were going through her sister’s mind. She wasn’t even sure what exactly happened at the Steel Council, Cat flat out refused to talk about it. She only heard a snippet at the Magic Council three days ago, rape, beatings, isolation. That was enough to make her stomach turn. She just sat there and hummed the lullaby that Grammie and her Aunt Tess sang when Cat was scared of the ‘ghosts’ she was seeing before everyone realized she had inherited the family’s seith power.

 

Lex had finally got Cat settled down and tucked into her king-sized bed. She chuckled to herself at how small both of them looked in the huge bed. Neither woman was above 5’7”. Cat being the taller at 5’7” and Lex being 5’5”. Grammie wasn’t much taller at 5’9”. Grammie had told Lex it because of the Stellan blood they had in their family. Great-great-great grandmother Mae Hitose was maybe 5’1” with golden blonde hair. Lex knew that the large bed was needed to hold Beck’s 6’2” frame. Her brother in law was not a small man. He was broad across his shoulders and tapered at his waist. Cat told her that sometimes that they would have an animal or two in bed with them because they needed the constant observation.

 

Lex was in the kitchen cooking when Beck got home from the guild. She was cooking her lamb meat stew. It normally drew a Pradesh brother or two once Cristoff got a whiff of it on the wind. “Is that lamb meat stew I smell?” he asked as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Yes, and you better get all that you want of it because once Cristoff smells it I’m not sure how many of them will show up for it. I haven’t seen Van and his friend for a few weeks, but Cris still checks on me from time to time.” She said as she started ladling some stew into a bowl.

 

“So what happened today? She was anxious then upset and now she seems calmer. What did you two get into? By the way Hestor woke up. It only took him three days this time.” Beck asked as he dug into the thick steaming stew. He loved this stew. He melted into the flavors. “How many times have I told you, you are a great cook?”

 

“Many times and you’ve asked me why I’m not promised either as a follow-up question.” Lex giggled. She loved her brother in law. She went and grabbed a cold long neck out of the fridge for him.

 

There was a knock at the door, “Come on in I can hear your dragon gut from there.” Beck called out. He knew Cristoff was coming over and by the way the knock came across he knew it was him. He had asked him to come and make sure Cat was ok. He was worried about . She was looking thin too thin. She was fit but she was losing weight. It was concerning for him. He didn’t want to lose her or the baby. He nodded his head over towards the large pot that held the thick and hearty stew.

 

“And yet you have evaded the question every time, Lex. You’re beautiful, funny, put up with Cat’s crazies and one hell of a cook. Why aren’t people beating down your door?” Beck asked with a light heartedness. He picked up the beer and took a few pulls off the longneck.

 

Lex blushed every time at his compliments. She could never answer why she had never settled down yet. She guessed she just wasn’t ready. She had been with other men before and a few women so it wasn’t that she was lacking partners. She just didn’t feel that spark or connection to one person yet. “No one has tickled my fancy yet.” She shrugged going to the fridge to get a beer for Cris.

 

“So besides free delicious food and pretty company as always with Lex, why do you have me here, Beck? I’m assuming a certain pregnant woman is worrying both of you.” Cris eyed both of them.

 

Lex started because had his mouth full of stew, “She’s not eating or eating very little. She can’t keep anything down even with the herbal teas I’ve given her. She looks thin and dehydrated, Cris. We are both worried about her and the baby.”

 

Cris had finished his bowl as he listened to the strawberry blonde’s list of concerns, “I know she’s stubborn Lex, but morning sickness and aversion to food for the first trimester is normal. She looks thin probably because she is dehydrated. I can have Xally come over and fix that. I would stick to the herbal teas and bland foods for now. When she gets further along in the pregnancy her appetite will pick up,” he lowered his gaze at Beck, “for many things.” Cristoff cleared his throat.

 

“What about taking her to Daevale? I would like to take her there for a family tradition. All of the pregnant women have gone to the Temple of Bast for the blessing. When can she travel that far?” Lex asked nervously looking at Beck and back to Cris. She hadn’t really talked it over with Beck yet but she knew he was a reasonable man. He understood traditions.

 

Cris looked between the two feeling something building but knew it wasn’t his business. He answered the question, “She can go when she starts holding down meals and puts on a little more weight. Probably closer to when she around twelve weeks along, but it seems like you two need to talk some things over. I need to go and see Kaleb and check on Hestor. Thanks for the meal, Lex. Delicious as usual.” He got up and took his bowl to the sink and hugged the red head and let himself out.

 

The tension between the couple left in the kitchen was thick.Green eyes stared down blue and gold. “When were you going to ask me about taking her all the way to Daevale, Lex?” Beck ask keeping his voice low and even. He was angry. He knew they were sisters and had their own clan traditions but he was her promised and the father of their child. This was not some sister squabble he normally stayed out of. This was endangering his promised and child’s health. He was very protective over them.

 

Lex let out a sigh, “Relax Beck. It not like I was going to run out in the middle of the night with her and the baby. I was going to talk to you about it. We were going to leave in three days but I guess not now…” She went to cleaning up the kitchen and putting the leftovers away. She heard a deep growl behind her. Her throat clenched in fear. She had heard that growl before but never towards her.

 

She turned around and her face was inches from the broad muscled heaving chest of her brother in law. She looked up and his canines were more pronounced than usual and his eyes had a slight glow to them. “Lex, you are my sister but decisions like this are no longer between Cat and you. You WILL include me. She is carrying my child. I’m not upset about the fact that you want to perform the rituals and traditions. I’m upset because you did not include me in this decision and the fact that she’s too weak to make the journey into the northern mountains.”

 

Cat walked out into the kitchen to find Beck glowering down on Lex. She could feel something had got him upset. It was what woke her up. He rarely was upset like this. He looked like he was going to rip into Lex either verbally or physically. She knew better than the latter. “What’s going on? Why are you growling at Lex?” She said as she walked over and grabbed a glass to get some juice from the fridge. Her stomach was ok for now. She was going to chance the juice.

 

Beck regained his composure quickly. He gathered Cat up in his arms and kissed her temple, “We were just having a debate over when we were going to take a trip to Daevale that’s all. Mom and Dad are taking us out tomorrow night for dinner. Are you going to feel up to it? I think Mom wanted to go to that Midian restaurant.”

 

Cat took a sip of the juice and set it down on the bar. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, “Yeah I’ll find something I can eat there. You haven't told them yet, have you? Lex, are you leaving already?” She asked her sister as she watched the redhead scurry out the door with a curt wave.

 

“Ok dish, Beck. What did you two fight over because you don’t just growl like that for no reason especially with Lex? You two never fight. That’s my job.” She took a drink from the juice crossed her arms and glared at her promised.

 

Beck hated when he got that look from Cat. He felt as if she almost looked into his soul when she did it even though she wasn’t using her magic. “I didn’t like that she was taking you to Daevale with talking to me about it. You are my promised and the mother of my child. I just don’t feel that you are at your peek to make that journey. Its a long journey on foot and lately you can barely stay out of the bathroom. You’re either throwing up or peeing. We haven’t even shared pleasure lately because you have been so miserable.”

 

Cat thought about what her beast master said. She knew she felt bad in general and felt bad that she hadn’t felt up to sharing pleasure with her promised. She just was tired or nauseated. Sharing pleasure with him was one of her favorite things to do.She felt his frustration through their link and frowned. She watched him walk over and sit on the couch. She loved to watch his ass in those tight low slung leather pants he wore.He wasn’t wearing a shirt either. The way his muscles rippled under his tan skin making his tattoo of the foxes across his shoulders move a little. She bit her lower lip. Her fingers itched to grab that perfect ass.

 

She double checked with her stomach to make sure it was going to cooperate and keep the juice down. She was just in a loose pair of short and one of his t-shirts that he seemed to hardly ever wear. She stalked him as she would have if she was still an assassin. She wanted him. She knew it had been a few days and the last time ended badly. They had to stop so she could go vomit. Since then she’d been a little shy about having sex.

 

Beck sprawled out on the couch. He was tired. He had taken his shirt off and tossed it in the dirty laundry when he got home. He was going to turn on the lacrima TV and find a movie they could watch and snuggle together. He wouldn’t lie he would love more than anything to take Cat back to the bedroom and strip her out of those clothes and spend the rest of the evening with her just writhing under his touches. He’s just let his head fall back and his eyes close, just enjoying the feeling of contentment coming through the bond.

 

He felt the couch sink down on both sides of him. At first, he wasn’t surprised by it. Cat normally curled up in his lap when he comes home after he made his way to the couch. This was different though. He felt her breath on his neck followed by her soft pillowy lips that left trails of kisses that lead up to his ear. The nip on his earlobe made him growl. He loved when she was needy like this.

 

He settled his hands on her hips and ran them under her over sized shirt and thanked every God and Goddess she wasn’t wearing a bra. Running his hands up her side, eliciting a moan from her. Gently, he palmed both globes, knowing that as they had grown, they were becoming tender, more sensitive and his thumb lightly grazed a pert and puckered nub. When he got the response he wanted, a low throaty moan in his ear, he shifted his position. He was getting uncomfortable in his leather pants. They were very confining and he could feel the heat coming from her core through the thin pair of shorts she was wearing.

 

Without a word, he shifted his arms around her to hold her against him as he stood. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down gently on the dark blue sheets and removed the clothing from her. He then took his constricting leather pants off.

 

He looked down at her naked body. Her body hadn't changed too much yet except her breasts. They were bigger and her nipples had darkened slightly. They were sensitive and tender. He wasn’t complaining. He was enjoying the changes in her body. Otherwise, she still had all his other favorite spots he liked to enjoy and maybe a few new ones. He moved up and took her mouth with a greedy intention. Cat let him have everything. Beck was looking forward to having however long he could have with her tonight. He missed these intimate moments with her.

 

_________________________

Cat woke up curled up around Beck. They were both twisted up in the sheets of the bed. She was wary about moving too much. She knew that if she moved too fast she would be in the bathroom paying homage to the porcelain god. She went to move only to be caught by a large muscled arm caught her around the waist causing her to giggle. She turned around and face him. She kissed the tip of his nose, “I need up…”

 

“Give me five more minutes of snuggles. You’re warm and toasty and not pukie. No one needs me right now. It’s my day off.” He mumbled in her neck and buried his face in her hair.

 

Cat giggled and pushed the big man off her, “I gotta pee. Do you want me to pee in the bed?”

 

“No.” He pouted and released her, “but come back.”

 

She went into the bathroom finished up and started brushing her teeth, “Honey will you go to Daevale with me when Cris and Xally say I can go? I don’t want to go without you. I’m scared. I told Lex that.” She let that all out around a toothbrush.She told her about the fear of someone wanting to hurt her or peanut. She could take the physical pain on herself. She had had it done numerous times to her especially when she had Seth around. He liked to hurt her. She hide most of her bruises and marks from the world but mentally, she felt broken.

 

She had to compartmentalize a lot of things. Sometimes being with Beck made memories come back. He would stop what they were doing and just hold her and reassure her that everything was ok. Her emotions were all over the place as of late. After talking with Xally, she learned it was because of the pregnancy and they would probably intensify. She had recommended that Cat see a therapist so that she had someone who was just an outside party to talk to in a safe place. She was going to do whatever she could to make sure that their peanut made it into the world healthy no matter what.

 

Cat looked in the full-length mirror. Cristoff had told her she was about five to six weeks along. Her tones abdomen was still flat, but her breasts were tender and didn’t fit well into her normal bras. She never had a large chest but it wasn’t small either. Her and Lex both were proportional to their bodies. Cat just felt like her boobs were full. She was trying to imagine how her stomach was going to look when she started getting a bump. She was running her hand down her stomach and sighed.

Beck could see into the master bath from the bed. He just laid there and watched Cat looked at herself. He didn’t know what was going through her mind but he felt her anxiety, fear, and something he wasn’t used to feeling from her, doubt. He was used to her bubbly, funny, cares to the wind lets do this kinda girl. In private she was soft loving enjoyed cuddles and other things as well. He still couldn’t figure out how she was an assassin because she was forgetful airheaded and slept through anything. Tito had told him that she was a different person in those situations.

 

He got out of bed and walked up behind her, wrapped his large warm arms around her and smiled at her through the mirror, kissed the top of her head, “You’re beautiful. In fact, you’re more beautiful now that I know you’re carrying my child. I don’t know what you’re doubting yourself about but stop it.” His hands settled over hers on her lower abdomen.

 

Cat turned in Beck’s arm and wrapped hers around him and nuzzled in the middle of his pecs and placed a kiss there. It was her favorite spot on him because it smelled the strongest of him, deep woods pine. “I’m terrified of what will happen in Daevale. I’ve never been there. I don’t want to lose peanut. I’m gonna get fat and...and...stretch marks...what if you don’t want me anymore...and I’m all gross and leaky and…what if peanut is a seith mage and not like you? I can’t…and what if I have to go on assignment and what if I lose peanut doing that and...” She was rambling all her insecurities. The tears fell and soaked his bare chest. She felt him shift and pick her up like she was nothing.

 

Beck carried her to bed and laid her down gently. “Stop with all the what ifs. You of all people should know you don’t live in the what if’s you live in the now. If you lived in the what if with the past Steel Council you'd be dead, Lex would be dead and you know that. Now would it make you feel better if we went to talk with Kaleb about how the Blood Hunters are taking assignments now?” Small nods, “Ok then get dressed. I like you naked but that’s for me only.” He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and went to grab his own clothes.

_____________________________

 

Lex woke up in her apartment alone as usual. She got up and id her normal routine. Fix some toast, water her herbs, and put a pot of coffee on. She thought back to yesterday. She felt embarrassed about what she did. She knew that Cat had time to make it to Daevale before she had the baby. She knew that her sister wouldn’t have made it up into the northeastern mountain this time of the year. It was late winter with early spring approaching. Lex was so used to Cat being strong; she was short-sighted. She forgot that she was pregnant and having a horrible time with morning sickness. Beck had every right to rip her ass.

 

She moved over to her couch to meditate. She let the calmness of her meditation move over her. It centered her. She enjoyed this time. This was how she dealt with two seith mages all those years. She loved her Grammie but the arguments between her and Cat and sometimes when Bixlow was over about technique and preference was too much. She on the other hand had has some pretty weak wind magic. She could maybe move an object or two. Most of her jobs she took were simple tasks. The knights had her listed as a wind mage but she was nothing like her father. Her father could change directions of storms and create his own wind armor.

 

She dropped the meditation and sprawled out on the couch instead. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” she groaned. She got up to go answer the door. She opened her door and no one was there. She looked around and seen no one around her door or down the hallway. Vander never played a trick like this one her. She closed the door and went to the kitchen to tidy it up.

 

Lex started back towards her bedroom when there was a knock on her door. “What the…” She turned and stared at the door. She went to answer the door and it was Rowan. He came to check on her indoor herb garden and to check on her. Cristoff had told him about what happened yesterday. The dragon slayer knew they were friends. The two became fast friends when they found out that both one parent was from Caelum, Rowan’s mother and her father. “Rowan, hi come on in. what brings you here? I wasn’t expecting anyone.” She felt slightly confused because she had already answered the door not more than five minutes ago.

 

The other redhead kissed Lex on the cheek and walked over to her herbs. After he fussed over them, Lex liked to say, he moved over to the kitchen where Lex was at still trying to figure out the two knocks on her door. “What’s wrong curly sue? You look confused?” His green eyes showing concern for the woman.

 

Lex just sat on her stool at the bar staring at her door with a very confused look. “How did...but…gah!” She shook her head. “Let me start over, good morning Rowan. Welcome to my crazy life where I’m slowly losing my mind…” She put a hand on her face.

Rowan laughed, “Nah, you’re not losing your mind. You might be a little...tense and need some release, but nope you're perfectly sane. So what happened yesterday you wanna talk about it?” He jumped in with both feet. He knew she didn’t beat around the bush about things. This was something where both the Sinclair women were alike, blunt and right to the point.

 

Lex was pulled fully to the present. She felt embarrassed about what happened yesterday. “Ugh, do we have to talk about how foolish I was to think that Cat could have made a hike into the mountains this time of the year with all the morning sickness. Beck got upset and he had every right too. I’m still adjusting to having her back in my life…”

 

Rowan listened to her ramble on. He knew she would talk it all out and feel better. He seen the pot of coffee and made him and cup and offered her one but she declined as she kept talking. Once she finished her rant, “So you and Beck had it out huh? Didn’t see eye to,” waving at her short stature, “pecs. Huh?” He took a sip of coffee. “You must have **really** pissed him off. That is a hard feat to do little lady. Tell me how you’re still standing here in one piece? I’ve seen the man pissed,” smirk with a shake of his head, “we never found the body of the poacher. Now Lex do you feel better that you got it all out?”

 

Lex looked at the smug man in her kitchen. He knew she did. She always did after she word vomited all him. She rolled her eyes and smiled, “Yeeess and you don’t have to look pompous. Do you want to go grocery shopping with me? I’ll cook you lunch.”

 

“Sure I’m not doing anything til tonight.” he smiled at her.


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots happening in this chapter. Tying up some loose ends from Heart and Soul.
> 
> The Pradeshese are Desna1's creation and Hestor Kadenza is Nightmare Senshi's. They have been used with their consent and consulted with during the development of the characters.
> 
> The Uru Keys are my creation with the help of Nightmare Senshi. The Sinclair's are my own creation.

The Proposal

 

Cat and Beck left Kaleb’s office with anxieties relieved about the Blood Hunters, more so for Cat then Beck but he did have some fear about her working. Kaleb had called General Tesso and held a conference call with the couple. The way that the general explained it was that the Blood Hunters were temporarily under command of the Immaculate Knights under the Steel Council had been investigated and a new captain found.

 

General Tesso told Cat, once that he was made aware of her pregnancy, she was on leave and would not be assigned any assignment. Cat visible sagged into Beck at the news. It was one worry she could rid herself of, now onto the next dozen worries. As they began to leave the spacious office, there was a movement from the bay window. Without moving or looking at them Hestor asked, “Catrina of you don’t mind staying...I have some questions for you.”

 

She looked at Beck. He kissed her, “Go ahead. I have a few errands to run in town anyway.” Cat watched him leave. She looked at Kaleb who had found his tablet and was looking over it. He was not giving her any clues as to what the stellar mage wanted.

 

She walked over to the bay window. She pulled up a chair because Hestor had not moved from his position. He was still on his side facing out the window with...his eyes closed. She let out a frustrated sigh, “Do you want to talk or do you want me to watch you sleep? Because if you want me to watch you…” She let the sentence drop, rolled her eyes and licked his ear.

 

Hestor came up off the bay window spitting and sputtering, wiping his violated ear. “Gods woman! Why in the stars would you accost my ear like that?!” He glared at her then leveled a steely glared at a baritone snicker from Kaleb.

 

“You’re the one that wanted to talk to me. So talk. I’ve got other things to do, besides watch a grown ass man sleep in a bay window like a cat, like grow a human being.” She laughed.

 

Hestor cleared his throat and straighten his vest and shirt. He was not certain he got all the body fluids from all the crevasses in his ear but it would have to do for now. He sat up and looked at the smiling blonde. She was always an enigma for him. She was short for a Boscan woman and had blonde hair that was unusual in Bosco. He looked over at Kaleb’s platinum tresses. He knew Kaleb had started out with the deep hues of brown but the Immersion ceremony left him with the ethereal look. She wasn’t the first seith mage he had been around, nor would she be his last. Just something about her felt oddly familiar. 

 

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the gray fabric wrapped object. He moved over to Kaleb’s desk and laid the object on the desk. He carefully unfolded it, lean on the desk, crossed his arms, “Now tell me exactly how you got this key and how you knew a little bit about it? I’m dying to know because I could find barely any information on it at the Celestial Acadame. The only thing the Dean can do is tell me this is part of the Uru key set. That particular set hasn’t been seen in quite some time.”

 

Cat crossed her arms and looked at the dark black matte key that had a black raven wing on key end and an off kelter “H” on the handle end. A smiled slides across her face, “You mean I know about something that you don’t about a key?”

 

Hestor bristled at the thought of the seith mage knowing more about something celestial than not just himself but the Celestial Acadame. He sure as hell was not going to go to Stella and run into his family there. “Well...Catrina? How do you know about this key set?” He pegged her with steel blue eyes that threatened near violence.

 

Kaleb sat there working on assignments and other guild duties that required his signature. The conversation that was taking place in front of him with a very perturbed celestial mage and an amused seith mage was very entertaining. There was a long stretch of silence between the two other mages that made him look up. They were having a stare off. He just shook his head and chuckled.

 

Cat was not frightened by the daggers being thrown at her from Hestor’s icy glare. She been closer to much more dangerous mages in the past. She wasn’t saying that the man was weak by any means. She saw him go toe to toe with Beck and win. She just knew this situation was over an old dusty tome that she had in her requip space that her mother used to read to her for bedtime. She didn’t know anything about these damn keys. To Cat, they were bedtime stories from her mother. She sighed. He was like a dog with a bone when it came to keys, “Fine, my prickly friend. I give you this book I get one promise. A promise in the future when I need you.”

 

Hestor scowled. He hated making promises like this. They were open-ended and could mean anything, but to have a book, an entire record of these keys…. “Fine, I promise to be there when you need me at a future date.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. What the hell did he just promise to this irritating woman?

 

“Hestor.” He opened his eyes and was handed an old well-worn tome. Even with its well-worn state, it was in good condition. The black leather bindings were well cared for, the pages, though slightly faded, were still very legible. It was written in a celestial language he had only seen in the Temple of Anubis in Stella.

He looked up at Cat. He was still in shock over the book she gave him. He had so many questions to ask now, “Where did you get this and are you able to read it?” Those were the burning questions on his mind the others could wait.

 

Cat giggled, “I can only read the names of the keys because they are in runic. The rest of the book I cannot. My mother used to read it to me as bedtime stories. It’s about the Gods and Goddesses convening and creating nine keys to their most loyal companions for the fiercest and most cunning of celestial mages. Mom told me that those keys don’t wait around for some celestial mage to find them. Sometimes you do but sometimes they find you. I don’t know Hes. I’m just a seith mage.” She smiled a knowing looked at him and shrugged. “Have you been able to do what you do with that key I gave you? I know what one it is because I can read the name on it.” Waving her hand toward the key.

 

Hestor looked from the book to the key on the desk. He flipped through the book and found the page regarding the key. He picked up the cold metal key and looked at Cat, “Do you mind? This is celestial business I am about to perform?” he huffed.

 

Cat eyes sparkled as she giggled, “No I don’t mind at all, Master celestial mage. Do summon the ‘spirit’.”  she said with a lithe of humor in her voice as she turned around. She knew nothing of celestial spirits other than what Kek-t had told her when the spirit would visit her but it was very little. The spirit would just hum and talk more about when the baby would get here and how she wanted to hold peanut.

 

Hestor growled at bit at how nonchalant the seith mage was being with this serious time of contracting a key. He held the key out in front of him and said the sacred word of summoning a spirit for the first time, “Oh spirit of the key heed my call and pass through the gate! Open Gate of Odin’s Raven Hugin!” He recited the words with precision and reverence. He waited...and nothing happened. He looked at the key said the words again. Same thing, nothing.

 

Peels of laughter were coming from the short blonde in the room. Hestor bristled at the sound of it. He knew she wasn’t telling him everything about this key. “Dammit, woman what are you not telling me?!”

 

“Hes did you do more than gloss over the pages when you found the page on Hugin?” Cat asked as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. She knew more about this key set because it had been read to her almost every night until her village was destroyed and her mother murdered. “What is Hugin?” she said as her tone became serious. She wasn’t going to make this easy for Hestor. If he wanted to contract any of these keys, none of them were easy. It took a sharp mind to figure them out.

Hestor watched as the laughter died and Cat become serious. He thought about her questions. He referred back to the book, reading a few passages regarding the spirit. He tried again yet the raven spirit never showed. He growled in frustration and looked at the now serious look on Cat’s face. He appreciated the fact that she was thoughtful in this process, but he couldn’t figure it out.

 

Cat let out a frustrated sigh. Hestor was a very smart man, but she knew he hadn’t taken the time to read the entire book. So this one time she would help him out, point him in the right direction, “Hestor, how many birds live in Kaleb’s office?” She asked with her arms crossed. She heard a snort from the guild master who was smartly staying out of this, at least verbally.

 

The celestial mage had a finger up to his lips and hummed, “Of course the obvious answer is none. So you’re saying that I should go outside…” The information dawned on him. He knew she wasn’t insulting his intelligence with an obviously childish question. Birds live outside. He clutched the key and hurried downstairs and out to the training area. He found an area that wasn’t being used and repeated the words and gestures. He waited and gave it time this time around. 

 

Cat had come down to watch but from afar. She admired his patience with the raven. According to the story, Hugin and Munin were the easiest to contract with if the mage could get them to appear. Hestor had the patience for this but Cat thought of something that would possibly hasten the encounter but also have heavy resistance from the stellar mage. She shrugged at no one and thought, Fuck it. She yelled at Hestor, “This is gonna sound nuts...but take your shirt off! Let the sun reflect off your navel piercing!”

 

“What in the blue hell does me being shirtless have to do with this? And how do you know about my piercing?” Steel blue eyes glared back at the blonde. Before he could argue any further he felt Kek-t hands tugging at his shirt. His attention was immediately on his spirit. He started pushing at hers hands, “Kek-t! What are you doing? Stop this! I am not taking off my shirt! That woman is having some pregnancy-related hormone issues…” His hands held her smaller yet stronger ones while she was pulling at his shirt.

 

Kek-t eyes glowed red and she said in a stern tone, “Listen to Catrina! Take off this shirt so that the piercing will catch the light and attract the bird…” She hissed at him. She watched it dawn on him what they were trying to do. He promptly took the shirt off. His navel piercing that he had had since he was about 17, caught the sunlight on the silver barbell with a single pearl delicately set in a star. The pearl was a reminder of his roots as a pearl diver.

 

He stood there bare-chested and waited. Just as he was about to call it quits since he been waiting for an hour, a raven descended from one of the overhead rafters and attempted to take his piercing. Hestor quickly covered his abdomen from the accosting bird. He heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned to say something to Cat when he felt hands run down his arms and a masculine voice in his ear, “You called? I can see the different thoughts swirling in your mind. You’re perturbed by that woman over there, confused by what is happening here with me, and,” the voice chuckled, “What a colorful arrangement of words, What in the nine hells am I?” The stranger released the celestial mage and stepped back.

 

Hestor felt the panic grip him. This spirit was reading his thoughts and saying them back to him aloud for everyone to hear them. He stepped back from the man’s embrace. He cleared his throat and started putting his shirt back to quell the tide of panic. His eyes never leaving the newcomer. The man’s body movements were bird-like in how he moved. He had a slight build to him with a dark high collared coat with a silver chain connect at the neck. The dark maroon ascot around his neck made the man look paler than what he normally would have been without it. The eeriest feature of the spirit was the pale blue irises that were almost white. They almost looked right through him. He hide the shiver as he button up his shirt.

 

Hugin bowed deeply, “Mr. Kadenza, Hugin one of Odin’s ravens. To make a contract with me you must answer my questions three.” he righted himself and straighten his dark coat and tugged at his sleeves. Hestor looked at him with a quizzical look. He had made a contract with many keys but this was new to him, answering questions.

 

He nodded, agreeing to the avian spirit’s requirements. Hugin puffed himself up like a very proud bird. It had been a long time since he made a contract. His last master was a dark mage. This one he felt the dark keys of the sisters but the man was not a dark wizard. “Very well, lets us begin...It's been around for millions of years, but it's no more than a month old. What is it?” He tilted his head to the side as a bird does.

 

Hestor looked at the man, “A riddle? Very well…” He carefully thought over the words after a minute or two, he looked at Hugin, “The moon.”

 

“Very good very good,” he squawked, “Now for the next one, they get harder...At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?” 

 

Hestor chuckled at this riddle, “This one is harder? I’m a celestial mage. The answer is obvious. It the stars.” He waved his hand at the spirit.

 

“Fine, fine...the final riddle. Mr. Kadenza before I will chose to call you Master...Whoever makes me can hear me, but nobody else can. What am I?” A smirk spread across the pale face. Hugin knew this one was the hardest yet simplest because just like his sister’s final riddle the answer was his name. Most celestial mages would get cocky after the second riddle then fall flat on the last one. He would just fly away, free to listen to the thoughts of the masses. So he watched the new challenger. He appreciated his thoughts as they came across his mind. They were sharp and calculating. He held many secrets like all celestial mages. Hugin hoped that he could contract with him so he could have more time delving through this man’s thoughts.

 

“Hmm, whoever can make me can hear me but no one else can? No can’t be that…” Hestor thought out loud. He looked at the odd man, looked back at Cat who was no help at all. He looked at the key in his hand. His mind doubled back to when the spirit first encountered him, saying his thoughts out loud…. “Thought. You are a thought.”

 

Hugin bowed, “You are correct...Master Kadenza call me whenever you wish to have thoughts read, or just company. I’m around...always.” The man turned into a raven and left leaving the cold key that was now warm in Hestor’s hand.

 

Cat was surprised by the fact that Hugin was more than a raven. She wondered if the others were like this as well. She got up to leave and yelled over her shoulder, “You’re welcome, Hestor!” as she walked out of the training area. She needed to go check on Lex and make sure she was ok. The fight that she and Beck had last night was unusual for them.

 

Hugin materialized next to Hestor startling the celestial mage out of his snarky comeback he had ready for the annoying yet resourceful seith mage, “Master would you like to know what the seith mage is thinking. It’s rather racey for a person named...Beck.” He cocked his side to side with a sly grin.

 

Hestor shooed Hugin away, “No! I do not wish to know what that infernal woman wants to do to her promised!” He answer was a caw and a few feathers as the black raven flew away.

 

_____________________

 

Lex had finished her grocery shopping, made a simple lunch for her and Rowan. She had opened up a little to the green mage about what exactly happened last night and the weirdness that happened this morning before he arrived. He was understanding, told her not to worry about and that Beck most likely slept it off. He known the beast master for years and never knew him to hold a grudge. He moved over and helped her with doing the dishes. He could see that she had not been sleeping well even though she hadn’t said anything about it. “Lex, come here. Go sit on the couch. You look exhausted and tired. I’ll finish the dishes. It’s the least I can do since you cooked.”

 

Lex let herself be led over to her couch. She felt dead on her feet. She hadn’t slept a full night for three nights. She sat down and let her head fall back into the soft and comfy part of the cushion. She let out a soft hum. She loved her couch. It was always comfortable. She let herself drift off a little bit. 

 

“Lex, what do you want me to do with your leftovers?” Rowan asked. He got no answer. “Lex? Lex did you fall asleep?” He went ahead and put the leftovers in the fridge and walked over to find that his petite host had fallen asleep where she sat. He shook his head and scooped her up to take her back to her bedroom. She let out a moan in his ear that told him she was having one hell of a dream. 

 

He’d watch several guild mates approach her and get shot down one by one. She was even immune to Vander’s charms. Everyone knew she had gone through her induction like any Boscan but she was just picky with who she shared pleasure with. He had never asked her outright, but that moan...he might be able to talk her into to it. She was tense enough and needed to relax. It would help her sleep, but he wouldn’t do anything without being fully aware and engaged in what they were doing.

 

He laid her down on her bed. When he went to pull away, she gripped him tighter around the neck and moaned, “Don’t leave me. Stay…” He groaned at her breathy voice. He knew she was in a dream state. He laid down next to her. She cuddled closer to him and seemed to settled down into her sleep again. Rowan let out a sigh and look down at the locks of curly strawberry blonde hair, “The things I do for you, Curly.” He shook his head and adjusted his arm around her to be more comfortable.

 

Five minutes of laying there, Rowan was about to detangle himself from the petite redhead. What made him change his mind was what she started doing. Lex had run a hand up underneath his shirt, moaned and warm kisses were making a line up his neck towards his ear. Rowan pulled back and to look at his friend. Her eyes were open but he could tell they were unseeing. He shook her slightly to wake her up, “Lex, Lex, sweetie wake up. Don’t tease me like this. You know that’s not fair…” Rowan smiled as he shook her.

 

Lex was being carried to bed by strong arms. She buried her face in his neck. She could smell the deep earthy scent with the hint of basil. Her nose curled that wasn’t right. He never smelled like this. He laid her down on her bed. She clenched him tight, “Don’t leave me. Stay…” he always left her but this time he stayed. She snuggled in tighter to his body. She furrowed her brow, it still didn’t feel like him. When he started to move, she got braver than she normally did before and let her hand explore his abdomen and chest while she planted butterfly kisses along his neck towards his earlobe. He started calling her name, “Lex, Lex, sweetie wake up…”

 

She blinked her eyes and stared at Rowan. This was not the man in her dream. Her face blushed deeply as she started sputtering, “I’m so sorry Rowan. Oh my Gods, what is wrong with me…” She hid her reddened face in her hands as she sat up on her knees.

 

Rowan smiled at her as he gently pulled her hands down and looked into her green eyes, “Lex, it's ok. If you want to share pleasure and you want me to be someone else...I’ll play along, but you need to be fully awake and engaged with me. This half asleep stuff is not something I’m willing to do though.”

 

Lex was embarrassed over what had happened. The man in her dreams had been haunting her for three nights now. His long silvery hair and steel blue eyes haunted her. “Lex…” Rowan prodded her again. She had zoned out again thinking of this man. Rowan’s deep chuckled made her blush deeper if it was possible. “Come here, silly. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Just let me get you to relaxed enough so you can sleep, ok.”

 

Lex sighed. She crawled over and curled up in Rowan’s lap after he scooted up and leaned against the headboard of her bed. It was a huge bed with him in it but for her petite frame it was big enough. She let the heat of his body soothe her and relax her. Rowan always helped her relax. He listened to her whine and complain about Cat knowing that she had his full confidence that he wouldn’t blab it all over the guild. She told him many things about her and Cat’s weird family. Not many in the guild knew they weren’t truly sisters. They were really cousins. Their mothers were sisters with Sylvia or Grammie as their mother. They had bonded over their Caelish heritage.  

 

She was just so damn tired and he was just so warm...she looked up into his green eyes with her own, “Rowan maybe just once...it’s been so long and I know you know how private I am…” She said as she slid her hand up into his long red hair.

 

Rowan smiled at her, “Oh course, Lex…” he lowered his head and claimed her lips.

 

_______________________

 

Cat hummed along as she made it to Lex’s apartment and knocked on the door. She waited and frowned. It didn’t normally take Lex this long to answer the door. She checked the doorknob. It was locked. She knocked again and huffed. She thought about just sending Tito inside and unlocking the door like she’s done a thousand times before on locked doors. Just as she was about to knock a third time the door opened. Rowan answered, “Hello Cat…”

 

Cat looked up and down at the redhead that answered the door. He was damp and had a towel wrapped around his waist. She cleared her throat, “I’m going to assume she’s fine and...uh...you’re taking care of her right now or have already since...?” she grinned and waved her hand at the towel.

 

Rowan laughed, “She’s fine Cat. Go home. I’m sure Beck has something for you at home.”

 

“Yeah...I should go home and take care of Beck. Later Red don’t hurt her...too much.” She winked as she left.

 

______________________

 

Beck made it home before Cat. He took his little prize and tucked it in a pocket of his jacket he was going to wear to night. He turned the shower on and was taking off his clothes when he heard Cat come home. “I’m in the shower!” He called out to her.

 

He started getting into the water when she came into the bathroom and disrobing, “You’re never gonna guess who was at Lex’s in a towel!”

 

Beck groaned. He had noticed that in the past few days Cat had turned into a gossip queen, but he couldn’t blame her. She spent two months cooped up in this apartment not being able to talk to anyone but Lex. he was hoping that she would level out the more people she interacted with. This involved her sister so he indulged her though, “Who was at Lex’s in a towel? And why should we care? She’s an adult she can share pleasure with whoever she wants…” he said flatly.

 

“Oh pish posh.” she said as she slid into the shower with him, “Anyway, Rowan, your buddy, our green mage…” she just continued to ramble.

 

Beck rolled his eyes as he soaped himself up, “Why is this such a big deal to you? I’ve been with Rowan, even Kaleb has been with him once. Why is it so extraordinary that Lex has now joined those ranks?” He finished soaping himself up when he noticed that Cat had gone quiet and still. He looked into her blue eyes and swallowed. He knew she said something wrong.

 

Cat huffed and let out a long sigh, “I guess I must go into great detail about seith mages…”

 

Beck interrupted feeling a little confused, “But Lex isn’t a seith mage. She’s a wind mage. It’s even listed as such with the Immaculate knights…”

 

Cat went back to washing her hair, “Yeah I know what the Immaculate Knights have her listed as. Let me ask you this have you ever seen her do any wind magic, see her spare? No. I’ve been watching her lately…”

 

Beck snorted as he got out of the shower, “You mean spying.”

 

“Hey once a spy always a spy. Ask Vander when he gets back from Gods only know. Anyway, she has souls around her. She can’t see them or interact with them like I can. They are her ‘wind magic’. Now she’s been having these weird dreams that keep waking her up...I don’t know Beck. I just worry. She has a soulmate that’s the point I’m trying to make. She has a soulmate. It’s not Rowan. It’s why she’s so selective.” Cat finally got to the point as she got out of the shower only to be wrapped up in two large warm arms and kissed on the forehead. “What’s that for?” She giggled

 

“Nothing. You just talk too much.” Beck chuckled.

 

Beck and Cat had made it to the Midian restaurant a little early for their reservation. Beck was feeling nervous and he put his hand in his pocket to feel the small velvet box to reassure himself. He had worn a traditional Boscan suit. It was a charcoal gray sleeveless on the right side with a sheer material down to waist line while the other side was a soft silk. His pants were in the same color and material with the sheer panel down his right thigh. His clan tattoos on full display. He talked Cat into wearing a traditional veils dress in emerald green. She fussed over it because the top was tight over her chest, but she wore it anyway. He wanted her clan tattoos exhibited as well for what he had planned tonight.

 

Ronjin and Sayla Fashion arrived shortly after their son did. They were excited about this dinner. Neither of the couple had seen Cat since she was around 15. Sayla called out to her son, “Beck!” She moved quickly towards him to be scooped up by her baby boy. She gave him a tight squeeze and a peck on the cheek. She looked over at Cat and opened her arms to hug her, “Catrina. You haven’t changed one bit since the last time I saw you. Maybe a wee bit taller. You look beautiful, my dear. I’m so glad that I can call you my daughter now.” She hugged Cat.

 

“Mamma Sayla. Oh, I’ve missed you and your cooking. How’s Kendra?” Cat asked.

 

Ronjin shook his son’s hand as he watched his wife and his new daughter in law catch up. “How have you been, son?”

 

“Good, Dad.”

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I invited your Aunt Minda along for this. She bringing the Ambassador as a date.” Ronjin smiled.

 

“No, Dad. That’s fine by me.” Beck chuckled. He was actually interested in how Arman would take the news of Cat being pregnant.

 

The party had been seated and meals ordered and ate, except Cat. She just pushed around the food on her plate. Nothing appeared appetizing. Maybe the tzatziki, but even then the garlic was overpowering on her stomach. She knew she was getting looks of concern from Sayla and Minda. She was fighting a wave a nausea and trying to keep the food down that she had already eaten. The smells of the food from the restaurant was too much. Cat stood up and rushed to the restroom.

 

Beck watched her with concern but let her be. He’d been dealing with this for a week now. As long as she drinks and keeps it down he’s fine...for now. He watched his mother start to get up. He reached her arm, “Mom, she’s fine just let her come back. We’ll explain everything.”

 

Sayla looked at her son. He was calm. She trusted him but she was worried that Cat might have eaten some bad food, “Beck are you sure she’s ok?”

 

Beck smiled, “Yes mom she’s fine. I promise.”

 

Cat stood over the toilet slightly bent trying not to vomit. She did not want to get on the floor in this veil dress and puke. The wave passed but she didn’t trust it. She grabbed a paper towel and wet it, pressed it against her head. The coolness made her feel better. She took some deep breaths and patted her face. “You can do this.” She told her reflection. She went back out to the table.

 

“Cat are you ok dear? You look pale.” Sayla fussed over her.

 

“I’m fine Mamma Sayla. Beck go ahead and tell them. I don’t want your mom to worry any longer.” She smiled weakly.

 

Beck’s parents, his Aunt Minda and Arman Pradesh looked to Beck as he cleared his throat and stood. He had a huge smile on his face when he spoke, “Mom, Dad, Aunt Minda, Ambassador. I...we...are having a baby. Cat’s pregnant, and before any of you say anything or get up…” He slid his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the velvet box.

 

On his knee, he took Cat’s left hand and looked up into her surprised face, “I, Beck Fashion, ask to take you, Catrina Sinclair, to be my wife, to share my life, my challenges, my bed, and my body, to be the mother of my children and equal partner at my side for all times, do you accept?”

 

Cat held a shaking hand up to her mouth. She was the spy the assassin, the one who could sneak around and gather information, but here was her promised, asking her to be his wife. She didn’t even know he was up to doing it. She answered a shakey yes. He reached for her left hand and slide a silver ring with a large opal set in it. Beck swept her up and kissed her.

 

Ronjin and Sayla were happy, elated and too shocked to move. In one full announcement, they had a wedding to plan and a grandchild to plan for. Ronjin was the first to congratulate his son on both and hug his daughter in law then the two women. He moved over to Arman who was taking this all in with a smile. The men shook hands, “Arman, so I get the first grandchild. I only have two kids to your brood of eight.” Ronjin joked.

 

“I see that Ronjin. It’s ok. It just gives me motivation for my brood. In the end, I’ll still have the most grandchildren.” the ambassador smiled back.

 

Ronjin laughed with Arman, “That you will old friend. That you will.”


End file.
